Delivering a compelling presentation to an audience can be challenging. Regardless if an audience is one person or millions of people, presenters must balance a multitude of concerns to engage an audience and effectively react to any type of interruption, question, or changed scenario. There are a number of devices and software applications designed to assist presenters with such concerns. For example, some applications allow presenters to display a document or a slide deck to an audience. Other tools, such as timers and electronic cue cards, can also help presenters stay on task.
Although existing technologies can provide assistance to presenters, some existing systems still require presenters to manage their presentation materials, which may require a presenter to navigate through a static document. This approach requires presenters to remember the outline of their presentation materials to react appropriately to questions and other cues. Such tasks can be particularly difficult when presenters have to navigate through a large, complex document or slide deck. In addition, a presenter is often balancing his or her attention between the audience, notes, and other cues. In such scenarios, it may be difficult to maximize audience engagement, particularly when presenting to large a group of people with diverging interests and different levels of knowledge with respect to presented topics.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.